


With a Flash, Our World Begins

by wantfastcars



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantfastcars/pseuds/wantfastcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple months after the Frontier event at the end of Symphogear G, Hibiki and Miku come home from a date together. Knowing her own feelings, Hibiki finally decides to ask Miku about her song from when they fought together. Forced to finally confess her own feelings, Miku admits everything, and things escalate from there.</p>
<p>As a matter of principal it should be stated that both Hibiki and Miku are sixteen at the time of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Flash, Our World Begins

"Hmm," Hibiki groaned, stretching as she walked out of the bathroom. A purple towel hung limply over her shoulders, giving her the vaguest sense of decency by obscuring her nipples and little else. She'd forgotten to bring a pair of clean panties into the bath with her, and instead of asking for Miku's help - not wanting to rouse the already-in-bed girl for something so trivial - decided she might as well just come out and get some. It wasn't like Miku hadn't seen her naked before anyways, the pair bathed together several times a week. She strode to the dresser and pulled out a pair of clean purple panties and her favorite yellow pajamas. Hanging her towel on the rack next to the dresser, she slipped her sleepy-time clothes on, idly humming a tune to herself. Getting dressed, she stepped over to the bed and climbed the ladder to the top bunk she shared with Miku. The overly-large mattresses always feeling so lonely with only one person in them, and it had taken very little time for the two friends to decide to simply share one bed and use the other for storage. She pulled the covers down and slid into bed, wriggling in close and pressing her body gently against her friend.

"Your hair is still wet," Miku said.

"That's okay, you'll dry it off for me while I'm asleep. That's how the sunshine works, right?" Hibiki said with a smile, the melody of playful teasing trickling through the end of her sentence. Hibiki brought one of her arms over Miku's shoulder, and taking Miku's clasped hands in her own. Miku twitched slightly at her touch, but didn't say anything. "You know, Miku, today was a lot of fun. We should go on dates like this more often," Hibiki said, snuggling tightly against her dearest friend. It was night, they were sleeping, so why did Miku feel so tense?

"Hey, Miku, I..." Hibiki trailed off. Miku made a soft grunt of curiosity, encouraging Hibiki to continue. "It's just... when we... when you were in the Symphogear... no, never mind."

Hibiki started as Miku rolled her shoulder and rolled over, so she was now facing Hibiki. "Out with it, Hibiki."

"When we fought, you sang, you know, like we all do," Hibiki explained, not looking Miku directly in the eyes, "and when you sang... well, did Commander ever explain to you how the songs work?"

"He never did, but one time I was talking with Tsubasa-san and Chris, and Tsubasa-san said the songs are born straight from your he-" Miku seemed to realize where Hibiki was going, and very quickly stopped talking.

"He said the songs come from the heart," Hibiki said softly, her voice low. A small blush crept up on her face and she still refused to meet her friend's eyes. _Come on Hibiki. You killed the Nephilim... with a bit of help, sure. But you killed it. You can tell Miku what she said._ "Y-you might not remember it but you s-sang that... that you loved me."

Miku's hands shot to her face, covering her eyes but not big enough to cover her blush.

"Miku... was it true? The songs come from our hearts... does that mean... do you really?"

Miku remained silent, shaking her head a little in an effort to bury her head deeper into her hands.

Hibiki deflated a little. "O-oh," she said, then perked up. "W-well they said you were on a _lot_ of LiNKER and Dr. Ver was mind-controlling you or something, so he probably just made you say something to get to me," Hibiki laughed nervously, then sighed. "Well, I-I guess, I mean..." Hibiki's voice caught on a treacherous lump rising in her throat. After all this time, she thought she'd finally get Miku to admit she had some feelings for her, but if even a Symphogear couldn't drag out the truth... _I must be looking for something that was never there to start with. Well, it's in the air now, so I might as well tell her_. "I love you, Miku. Even if you don't love me, I love you, and just being with you as a close friend like this." Hibiki leaned forward and rested her forehead against Miku's. "I'm sorry if this makes things weird between us. I just thought you deserved to know, after everything I've put you through."

"This doesn't make things weird between us at all!" Miku said suddenly, and quite loudly, hands flying from her face to take Hibiki by the shoulders. Startled, Hibiki yelped and jumped backwards - as best she could while lying in bed, at least - whacking her head against the side of the bed.

"Ow, Miku, what-"

"I love you too, Hibiki! I really do! I've loved you as long as I can remember!" Miku was shouting now, "I've always loved you! Whenever you'd go away fighting, I worried myself half to death! When I thought you were dead, I... I... I didn't know what to do at all! It makes me so sad that it took me so long and took so much effort and took you almost dying again for me to really say what I thought! Even then, I didn't really ev-"

Hibiki silenced her with a hug, pulling Miku in close to her, trying to calm her down. "Shh, Miku, it's okay. Everything will be okay."

"Hibiki," Miku breathed softly. Her arms had gotten folded up in front of her when Hibiki had pulled her in, and her hands were cupping something soft and warm through Hibiki's shirt. She squeezed, curious.

Hibiki yelped as she felt Miku's fingers dig into her breasts. "M-Miku!"

"Sorry!"

Hibiki giggled and rubbed one hand against the back of her head. "It's fine, Miku. Honestly I'm just so relieved that you feel the same way," she smiled and paused, then added after a moment, "You think you could at least kiss me first, though."

Hibiki could hear Miku swallow and had to put quite a lot of effort into holding back her sly smile as her friend - or was it lover now? - turned bright red, a deep blush filling her entire face. Nonetheless, Miku closed her eyes and pursed her lips delicately, leaning towards Hibiki just a little. Hibiki blew a puff of air out of her nose and rolled her eyes, before following suit and leaning in.

Miku's lips were not as soft as Hibiki had imagined. They were much softer. There was a delicate, minty air to her breath. _Toothpaste_ , Hibiki thought, and fought down the urge to giggle and ruin the moment. The kiss was gentle, tender, and chaste, but also incredibly loving. It lingered, but never daring to go farther than a meeting of the lips, the few moments of sweet payoff for the feelings Hibiki had harbored for so long seeming to last an eternity for her. With a soft _chuu_ noise, Miku pulled away, her eyes wide and shaking. She looked as though she were about to cry.

"Miku, what's wrong? If you don't want to do this," Hibiki swallowed heavily, not wanting to think about the implications of what she was saying, "please, don't force yourself."

"It's not that I don't want to," Miku answered, her voice unsteady, "It's just that I... never thought we'd... and that was my first..."

"O-oh, really?" Hibiki asked, a little surprised. _Miku is so pretty, how has she never had a boyfriend? Has she really been in love with me all this time?_ "Well, that was my first kiss, too, so we're even," Hibiki said with a smile.

"B-b-but you should give your first kiss to someone you really love!" Miku objected.

"Miku..." Hibiki sighed and smiled, "We just went over this. I _do_ love you. A lot. And really, it's a first kiss. I think the ones that matter more are the ones after that," she finished, and leaned in, kissing Miku delicately on the lips again. "Like your second," another kiss, "Or your third," another, "Or your fou-"

"Stop it!" Miku cried, but her smile and giggles betrayed her true feelings. "Okay, I get it. You love me. And I really do love you too, Hibiki," Miku paused and her blush returned. "Do you think we could... try kissing with, ah, a little more... um..."

"Tongue?" Hibiki offered. Miku nodded. "Of course we can, Miku. Come closer, and let me, just... hmph," Hibiki grunted as she forced an arm underneath Miku, then wrapping both arms around her and pulling her close. Miku stared at her in awe. Hibiki stared right back into her lover's teal eyes, finding nothing but love in their depths. "I guess we should, um... try now."

Hibiki smiled as a resolute frown came to Miku's face and the dark-haired girl closed her eyes and stuck her lips out. Following suit, Hibiki closed her eyes and leaned in. Miku's lips parted as soon as Hibiki's met them, and a tongue jumped forcefully into Hibiki's mouth. Hibiki was vaguely aware of one of Miku's hands grabbing the back of her head and pulling her in even tighter. Their tongues danced in an awkward, though not entirely unpleasant way, colliding at odd angles and wrapping around each other strangely. Hibiki tried, she really did, but perhaps she tried too hard, and suddenly her teeth clacked against Miku's.

"Oh!" Miku exclaimed, pulling away. "I don't think I'm very good at that."

"Doesn't look like I am, either," Hibiki said with a smile. "But we'll get better. With practice."

Miku blushed.

_She's fun to tease a little... but I shouldn't be too mean_. Hibiki craned her neck over and planted a gentle kiss on the tip of Miku's nose.

"You're so cute, Miku."

"You are too, Hibiki."

"Oooooh, Miku," Hibiki whined, "I'm trying to make you feel good!"

Miku looked down and blushed. She muttered something that Hibiki couldn't quite hear.

"What was that, Miku?"

"We could try..." Miku trailed off a gain, mumbling the end of her sentence.

"Miku, you have to speak up."

"We could try sex!" Miku blurted out, then covered her mouth with a hand and looked away.

"O-oh," Hibiki said, startled, "U-um, well, I-"

"Just forget I asked," Miku said and rolled away, turning her back to Hibiki.

_I don't- oh Hibiki, you fool_. "Miku, I'm sorry, I was just surprised. I... umm... we can try... if you want, if we start gentle though."

Miku didn't answer.

"Miku..." Hibiki whined a little, and put an arm over her friend's shoulder, snuggling up behind her. An idea crept into her head. Delicately, so as not to give away her intentions, Hibiki slunk one of her arms down Miku's side, toward her waist, her hand coming to a rest on Miku's hip. She traced her fingers in small circles, trying to find the hem of Miku's sleeping shirt. _Come on, come on, where is- there we go._ Hibiki slipped her fingers under Miku's shirt and thrust her arm upward. Miku yelped in surprise as Hibiki took a handful of her modest breast and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Hibiki!" Miku chided her, "This isn't what I meant!"

"But isn't this that thing called... uh... fore..."

"Foreplay," Miku answered, remaining still with Hibiki's hand over her heart.

"See, you do know about these sort of things," Hibiki teased gently, then lowered her voice to a more serious tone, "I'm serious though, Miku... if you really do want to do those sorts of things... I would want to, too."

Miku's shoulder hunched in a bit more, and Hibiki felt one of Miku's small hands come over her own, the thin fabric of the dark-haired girl's shirt separating them. "Hibiki..."

Hibiki took her hand out from Miku's shirt and sat up, leaning over her friend, and kissing her delicately on the cheek. "Do you really want to... with me?"

Hibiki recoiled as Miku sat up violently, barely getting her chin out of the way of Miku's rising head. The smaller girl spun awkwardly in bed - the large mattress was more than big enough for the two of them to lay comfortably side-by-side, but maneuvering was a little tight. Eventually, Miku managed to get her legs twisted around beneath her so she was facing Hibiki. Hibiki watched as Miku balled her fists up on her knees, her closest friend pointedly avoiding meeting her eyes.

"Miku-" Hibiki started.

"Of course I want to do things like this with you! I told you I love you, and t-these... are... the things..." Miku's resolve seemed to dissolve as the sentence came closer to airing her lewd feelings openly.

"Miku," Hibiki breathed, and leaned in for another kiss. "I really need to hear you say it. I _want_ to hear you say it. Just say the words, Miku, and I'll be yours, forever."

"Hibiki!" Miku whined and lunged forward, throwing her arms around her best friend's shoulders, burying her face in her shoulder. Hibiki brought her arms up and returned the hug, nestling into Miku's neck and kissing it. "I- I want to..." Miku started again, but once more trailed off. She inhaled deeply, opened her mouth to continue, then let out one long, heavy sigh. "I want to have sex with you, Hibiki."

Hibiki's face flushed, but a giddy smile spread across her lips. "I'm glad."

Miku leaned back, far enough to get a good look at her lover and looked into Hibiki's eyes. "So... now what do we do?"

"Uh," Hibiki hesitated. "I don't actually know. Health classes only talked about how sex between a boy and a girl works. I guess we should take our clothes off?"

Hibiki giggled as Miku perked up, the black-haired girl's mouth falling open into a large smile, and she nodded. Such enthusiasm, despite the embarrassed glow in her cheeks. Hibiki reached down and took the hem of her shirt in her hands and started to lift, only to be stopped by a soft touch from Miku.

"Do you think... we could... take each others clothes off? That might be more, umm..."

Hibiki cocked her head.

"... sexy?"

Hibiki laughed. A small, constrained laugh, that barely made it out at all.

"Sorry, it was a dumb idea," Miku said, taking her hands off Hibiki's, "Let's just get-"

"No," Hibiki's voice was sultry and heavy, her eyes half-lidded, as she took Miku's hands in her own, "That's a great idea, Miku. Here, let me..." Hibiki trailed off, guiding Miku's hands to the girl's own hips, and, ever so delicately, took hold of Miku's shirt and began to pull it upward. Miku obediently raised her arms, and Hibiki lifted the shirt off her friend. _No, my lover_ , Hibiki thought, and smiled. Miku had her arms crossed over her chest, covering her orange bra. She wasn't looking at Hibiki, but wasn't really looking away, either, her eyes resting, unfocused, on the space between them. Hibiki leaned in and hugged Miku, her hands fondling the clasp of the orange bra.

"Hibiki!" Miku objected.

"Oh, sorry, I suppose I should let you take my shirt off, right? Go ahead!" Hibiki chirped, and lifted her arms straight up in the air. Miku giggled quietly to herself and smiled. Hibiki loved that, Miku's smile. It was so warm, so welcoming. So happy. Miku reached over and took hold of Hibiki's shirt and lifted it up, the fabric catching on her breasts and jostling them slightly.

"You really should wear a bra when you sleep, Hibiki," Miku chastised her, a wry smile letting Hibiki know she was only half-serious, "otherwise your boobs will lose their shape."

"Oh, you like my boobs, do you?" Hibiki teased, cupping one breast in each of her hands and jiggling them around. Miku blushed harder, but smiled and laughed.

"I do like your boobs, Hibiki, but..." Miku sighed, "I like your butt more-" she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"So _that's_ why you're always walking behind me," Hibiki said with a laugh, then lunged forward and wrapped Miku up in a tight hug. Miku started to move to return the hug, but in mere moments Hibiki's fingers had loosed the clasp of her bra, and in one fluid motion the lighter-haired girl stripped the fabric from her and tossed it across the room.

"Eek!" Miku shrieked, covering her more modest chest with her arms in the moments Hibiki took to toss the undergarment. "Hibiki!"

"Hehe, sorry Miku," Hibiki grinned and rubbed the back of her head, "but we should both be naked, right?"

"It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before..." Miku muttered.

"It's not quite the same," Hibiki said. She scooted forward and grabbed Miku's hands, pulling them apart and exposing Miku's chest. Miku offered some small form of resistance, at least putting forth the effort to pretend, but even if she had truly resisted Hibiki was far stronger than she was. Hibiki pried Miku's hands apart and, swiftly, dove in and hugged Miku close. Hibiki's mouth widened into a grin as she felt Miku's breasts press against her own. They were smaller, yes, and not quite as shapely, but the warmth and softness was the best feeling in the world. Nothing could compare to being held by her sunshine.

"You know, Miku..." Hibiki murmured in her partner's ear, "I think I could handle anything if I knew I could come home to your arms every day."

"H-hi-hibiki!" Miku stammered.

"What?" Hibiki asked, drawing away to observe the enormous blush on Miku's face.

"That sounded... almost like a..."

"A what?"

Miku closed her eyes, a soft smile gracing her lips as she giggled. "Never mind. I love you, Hibiki."

"I love you too, Miku," Hibiki answered, pulling Miku in tight once again.

They held each other there, arms intertwined, breasts pressed together, relishing in each others warmth and softness.

"Miku?"

"Hmm?"

"Weren't we, ah, in the middle of something?"

"Oh right!" Hibiki said, loosening her grip and moving away so she could stand up. She held her arms out to allow her lover unrestricted access to her shorts and panties. "Go ahead, Miku!"

Miku raised her hands, fingers trembling, and gently brought them to rest on Hibiki's hips.

"Go on!"

Miku swallowed, took a couple handfuls of cloth, and slowly pulled down. The shorts came down as easily as she expected, but the panties seemed to stick and cling. Hibiki shuddered as the cool air in their dorm tickling her below the belly. The purple fabric continued to peel downwards as Miku's hands slowly went lower, dragging the damp fabric away from her lips. With a very soft smack, her panties fell away, and she exhaled heavily. She took a couple small steps, taking her feet out of the leg-holes of her pajamas, and stood before Miku, completely nude, and glistening with something definitely not sweat.

"Hibiki..."

"Guess you found me out, Miku," she said with a laugh, "Surprise! I've wanted this too. So I'm... quite aroused. Alright, now, my turn." Hibiki dropped to her knees in front of Miku, and delicately pressed her hands against Miku's shoulders, easing her back into the bed and against the pillow. Hibiki continued to lean forward with her, her weight gradually shifting until-

"Oh no-"

Hibiki landed heavily on her stomach - on Miku's stomach, that is - much to Miku's wheezing amusement. The dark-haired girl laughed heartily, Hibiki's clumsiness momentarily burning away her embarrassment. For those few moments, she wasn't about to have sex with Hibiki, she was laughing with her friend, just like any other day. Tensions eased, muscles relaxed, and Hibiki smiled as she felt Miku's fingers wove into her hair.

"I love you, Hibiki."

Hibiki giggled. "I love you too."

"So..."

"Right!" Hibiki sat up and took a deep breath, then grabbed a fistful of pajama pants and began to pull. Miku closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, pressing her feet into the bed and tensing her legs to raise her rear enough to allow Hibiki to easily pull off her bottoms. Hibiki grinned slyly as she felt Miku's panties stick just as much as her own had, if not more. "You're so aroused too, Miku..."

"Hibiki, I-"

"I'm glad," Hibiki continued softly, "It means you want this as much as I do," she paused, and lowered her head to just over Miku's pussy. She watched a shudder pulse through Miku's body as she breathed, that prize she'd wanted for so long just inches in front of her. "M-may I?"

"T-take my hands, first," Miku replied, offering her palms towards her lover. Hibiki obliged her happily, swiftly weaving her fingers between Miku's own, gripping firmly, but not too tightly. Miku gave her hands a squeeze in return, and Hibiki closed the gap she'd wanted to for so long.

She felt Miku tense up for a moment, a sharp, yet quiet, gasp pierced her upper lips, as Hibiki's tongue pierced her lower lips. Repeating her motions from earlier, Hibiki awkwardly lanced her tongue in, this time without fear of Miku's teeth. Kneading and twisting inside her lover, Hibiki was spurred on by Miku's shameless moans and cries of delight. Miku's fingers splayed open and clutched closed between her own, hands twitching as pleasure began to build inside her lover. Hibiki dug deeper and harder with her tongue.

"Hi-! Hibiki!" Miku's voice was a breathless hybrid of panting and screaming that threatened to carry to the neighboring rooms, "Hibi- Hi- Hibikiiiiiiiii~"

Hibiki's eyebrows arched in surprise as Miku's walls clenched down on her tongue, rippling against her and trying to clamp down on a non-existent dick.

"Miku, did you just... come?" Hibiki asked as she pulled away, a sticky bridge of saliva mixed with arousal trailing from her tongue and lips. Miku groaned a semi-conscious affirmation and Hibiki laughed, wiping her mouth with the back of a hand. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hibiki..." Miku's voice was wispy, but not without a twinge of directionless anger, "I wanted to make _you_ feel good!"

Hibiki smiled and sat up, still holding tightly to Miku's delicate hands. She shuffled forward a bit on her knees, until they were just behind Miku's bottom, and leaned forward, over her lover. She pressed Miku's hands upward gently, pressing them into the soft mattress, and pinning her lover to the bed.

"Miku... you are the sunshine of my life. Just being with you, like this, like we were today, like any time... is enough for me."

Miku blushed and averted her eyes. "It's not enough for me, though!"

"But-"

"I want to make you feel good too!"

"I want _you_ to feel good!"

"No, I wand to make _you_ feel good!"

Hibiki blew one choked laugh out her nose, then her shoulders rolled with another laugh, and soon her whole body was shaking above Miku, breasts jiggling as a deep, loud laughter burst out of her. Miku soon followed suit, heavy puffs of air out her nose giving way to laughter from all the way down in her gut. One of Miku's hands shifted and Hibiki lost her balance and fell down on top of her lover, a heavy _oof_ temporarily breaking the laughter before it resumed again. They laughed together for what felt like hours, arms and hands slowly contracting in and around one another, held in a deep, intimate hug.

"I think that might have been the dumbest argument we've ever had," Hibiki murmured in Miku's ear after their laughter finally died down.

"Probably," Miku answered with the last traces of a giggle, before falling into silence again. "I still haven't gotten you off, though."

"Miku, really, you don't-" Hibiki was muffled with a kiss.

"I really do, though," Miku said, sliding a hand down between them. Hibiki inhaled hard as Miku's cool fingers slid down her stomach, past her navel, and down even lower. Fingertips played across her shaven mound, toying with her lips. Hibiki squeezed tighter against Miku. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you, Miku!" Hibiki cried out, perhaps a bit louder than she'd intended. Miku jerked a little at the sudden yell, but obliged her lover. Hibiki's arousal allowed Miku easy entry, and Hibiki's breath caught in her throat as Miku entered her. She groaned and set her jaw, trying not to be too obvious about how good Miku's finger felt. It swirled and twirled inside her, the stimulation exactly the same as, yet entirely different from, how Hibiki would help herself. The motions were subtly different, the angle of Miku's finger just not quite the same as her own, and somehow, above it all, the mere fact that someone else was doing it... _Oh my god_ , Hibiki called out internally, _I- how does-_ "Ahn!" Hibiki's internal moans bubbled up from within and became external. Without thinking, she ground her hips down hard against Miku's hand, trying to force her lover's finger deeper inside her.

"You like this, do you?" Miku asked, a playfully sinister tone in her voice.

Hibiki couldn't manage more than a few pleasured groans and an attempt at Miku's name in reply.

"Well then you're going to _love_ this," Miku continued, and slipped a second finger in. Hibiki let out a throaty moan and tried to arch her back, but Miku's other arm kept her locked firmly in place. Hibiki's response was to clamp down on her lover as well, squeezing Miku tightly with both her arms and her pussy. It seemed that Hibiki's body's reaction encouraged Miku, and the tan-haired girl's voice rose from low moans to aggressive screams of pleasure as Miku worked even harder inside her.

"Mi- hahn- Miku, I- Miku, Miku, MIKU!" Hibiki shrieked, voice growing louder and higher. Miku's only response was to pump and twist her fingers even harder. Closer, closer, burning, falling, and then...

Orgasm rocked through her like a hurricane, shaking her to her very core. Hibiki's body shuddered, at least as much as it could while restrained by Miku, her breath coming in as short, frantic gasps, and going back out in long, drawn-out shrieking moans. People would hear. Hibiki didn't care. Hibiki wasn't even really capable of caring at the moment. Drowning in the ecstasy of Miku's deft fingers, the world fell away and the only thing she knew was love, pure love, physical, emotional, unconditional. Hibiki sighed - or thought she sighed - as the world of pleasure slowly began to recede and her senses and comprehension of the real world came back to her.

"You seemed to enjoy that," Miku said with a smile, planting a kiss on Hibiki's forehead.

Hibiki slurred something that sounded like Miku's name and thanks of some variety. Miku smiled again and withdrew her fingers, returning to sharing their sensual embrace.

_Is this... are we done? I don't want to be done!_ Hibiki thought, _I want to keep doing these things with Miku_ , "I want to keep doing these things with you forever!"

Miku blushed. Hibiki blushed. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"W-well, then, if you're up for it, w-we can keep going," Miku stammered.

Hibiki smiled and nodded. "Maybe we can at least find some way to both feel good?"

"Maybe we could try actual sex? That's supposed to feel good for both people."

"Of course!" Hibiki said, pushing up and off Miku. "So the guy on top is supposed to thrust like this, right?" With enthusiasm unmatched, Hibiki began to rather pointlessly thrust her crotch against Miku's, achieving absolutely nothing for either party.

"Hibiki," Miku's voice was unsteady, desperately trying to hold in laughter, lest they be lost to that again, "I think that only works if you have a penis."

"But I don't have a penis!" Hibiki said, her clumsy thrusting slowing down, "So why am I doing this?"

"Why _are_ you doing that?"

Hibiki blushed. "I guess I'm just a little too eager," she said, rubbing a hand against the back of her head and laughing nervously.

"There is something kind of like this we could do, though," Miku offered quietly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Here, take one of your legs and- no, like- Hibiki, just-" Miku pouted as Hibiki eagerly and awkwardly started fidgeting around, trying to move her leg as Miku was instructing.

"I don't think this is working," Hibiki said, as she managed to work herself into a seated position over Miku's pelvis.

"That's because you're doing it wrong."

"But I-"

"Just listen to me for ten seconds!"

"Yes ma'am!" Hibiki smiled and laughed as Miku smacked her face with a hand.

"Alright, what you need to do is - actually, you know what, lay down, let me do it," Miku said, sitting up with a playful frown on her face, and pushing Hibiki down in the process. It was a gentle push, but Hibiki found herself blushing heavily at even just the small amount of force Miku was using. _Am... am I an M? I couldn't be... but maybe..._ Hibiki put a bit of resistance in, pressing herself against Miku's hands. In response, Miku put more of her own weight into the push, and when Hibiki let the tension out of her shoulders, ended up shoving Hibiki rather roughly to the bed. Hibiki felt more than a small tingle down below, and her eyes widened as her blush deepened. She gasped. She liked it. A lot. _I am an M. Oh. Well. That explains quite a lot._

"Sorry Hibiki! I didn't mean to push you so hard!"

"N-no, it's fine, I," Hibiki paused, suddenly hyper-aware of how hard her heart was beating, "I... kinda liked it, actually."

Miku blushed and forced a smile. "O-oh, well, we can, umm... we can explore that in the future, if you like, Hibiki."

Hibiki swallowed and nodded.

"Wonderful," Miku said with a soft smile. A soft smile that somehow was very unsettling to Hibiki. "Anyways, what I was trying to get you to do earlier is something called, ah, 'tribbing,'" she continued, hiking one of her legs over Hibiki's and sliding in close, pressing their lower lips together.

"It's almost like we're kissing!" Hibiki said with a goofy smile.

"How did I ever fall for you..." Miku muttered, chuckling. "Yes, it is almost like we're kissing. From here, though," Miku rocked her hips, grinding against Hibiki.

"M-hiiii-ku!" Hibiki cried out, electricity jolting through her from where they were connected. A slickness was mixing with her own, rubbing against her pussy and leg. "Oh, hoh, oh, Miku, that-"

"Was only the beginning," Miku cut her off, and rolled her hips a second time. Hibiki squirmed underneath her lover, fingers twisting into the sheets in a desperate search for purchase. Miku moaned above her, and stopped her one-and-done motions. Instead, the smaller girl moved her hips steadily, never ceasing, in as rhythmic a fashion she could manage.

"Miku! Oh! Mi-Miku!" Hibiki was screaming at this point. Her voice was powerful - in more ways than one - and she knew it, but she didn't care if anyone heard her. This was love of every sort, and she'd shout it to the world if someone gave her the chance.

"Hi-b-biki..." Miku's voice was more constrained, her arousal a more subdued, breathy thing, air catching in her throat as she grew quietly ever closer to orgasm. The point where they met was a slick, messy disaster at this point, sweat and arousal mixing together to form an adequate lubricant for Miku's increasingly erratic hip-thrusting. "Hibiki, I'm, I, hah-"

Hibiki reached up and clutched at one of Miku's hands with both of her own, fingers intertwining around Miku's cool hand, a moment of tenderness between the wild bucking of their hips as the two girls sought to please both one another and themselves. Hibiki's voice rose higher, as did the tension deep inside her.

Hibiki arched her back, body trying hard to press itself even deeper into Miku, screaming incoherently as she came. A weight pressed down on her, and with a few exploratory caresses, she determined the weight to be Miku. The black-haired girl's breaths were deep and ragged, her skin slightly sticky from a thin sheen of sweat. Limply, she pulled her arms around Miku and hugged her.

"Wow, Miku," Hibiki's words were accented by heavy breaths, "Where did you... learn about... things like that?"

Miku blushed heavily and looked away. "Those cat magazines I get..."

"Pussy Monthly?"

"They're not... about cats."

"What would they- oh. Oh," Hibiki said, stopping as a wave of realization washed over her, "Miku that's dirty!"

"I'll cancel my subscription tomorrow, I swear!"

"No, no, don't! If you learned stuff like this from there, think of all the other fun stuff we could try!"

\---

In the room next door, Yumi Itaba tried her best to quiet her heavy breathing, pulling two fingers out of herself, looking at the sticky tendrils between them and feeling ashamed. Across the room in the other bed, Terashima's gold eyes gleamed in the moonlight, her smile visible to no one else.

 


End file.
